Identity
by Novirp13
Summary: Ran found the shrunken Shinichi before Professor Agasa could. It changed nothing. Yet at the same time, everything


**IDENTITY**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

**.**

**Genre(s): **Fluff/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **Ran found the shrunken Shinichi before Professor Agasa could. It changed nothing. Yet at the same time, everything

.

.

* * *

**MOURI RAN**

It was surreal, Ran belatedly thought while sipping a hot tea in tandem. For a seventeen years old teenager to get transformed into a seven years old child in a snap. Where was the science in that? Did the reality just break itself? She hoped when she wakes up tomorrow, there will be no flying pig or else she'll scream.

But then Kudo Shinichi—with his oversized green jacket and blue jeans (the same cloth he wore at their date not that long ago) draped over his tiny, _shivering_ body—regaled her with their childhood story. Even a secret only both of them knew, causing Ran's face turned as red as a tomato.

There was no way some random kid knew that. Her childhood friend wasn't a tattletale. In fact, he was quite an actor himself, especially with his mother as his private teacher. He could lie to keep the secret intact with a straight face without anybody noticing (except her, of course. And his parents)

So, she believed him. Even if her dad was a bit skeptical and still trying to dispel this weird 'dream', she _wholeheartedly _believed him.

The moment the 'story' ended, however, Shinichi cried.

The sudden shows of emotion shocked Ran. Shinichi himself could only mutter "Huh?" looking almost confused. He tried to wipe the tears out of his cheek, yet it was a futile effort. It kept pouring and pouring and _pouring_ and his breath started to _hitch—,_ "look like not only my appearance turned into a kid, but my emotion too, huh?"

"Shinichi—"

"I'm _so_ stupid," the shrunken high-schooler said instead. Palms were now covering both of his eyes in an attempt to stop his cry. Still no dice, "I know being a detective is dangerous but I just. Can't. stop. My _fucking_ curiosity! Look at me! I'm a _fucking_ toddler now and I can't do _anything! _I don't even know if I'm going to find a cure for this _fucking illness._"

Ran bit her lower lips then looked at her awaiting father. The ex-policeman just shrugged and waved his hand. She accepted his permission readily and slowly, yet surely, enveloped Shinichi within her embrace, easily wrapped his body whole under her bosom. God. He was so _tiny_. It literally was just an hour ago that he was taller than her. Putting his big, _warm, _hand on her head and cheekily mussing her hair. Where he pulled her close and let her hide behind his broad back so she didn't have to stare at the headless corpse.

But now?

Now, he didn't even reach her waist.

"I'm sorry, Ran," Shinichi buried his face on her stomach, grasping onto her clothes like it was his last lifeline and it was Ran's turn for her breath to hitch, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

"_I'm so, _so_ sorry…"_

* * *

**MOURI KOGORO**

Kogoro internally groaned at the hysteric father, who was in the middle of pulling his hair out in worry of his daughter's safety. Right as he was ready to drink a can of beer to calm himself (hearing a groundbreaking story of a grown teenager turned kid was making his brain fizzled out. He needed something strong to swallow this all down), the office phone rang frantically. And for the first time in his career as a detective, he got a case he couldn't reject. Not with how tight their budget this month was. And especially not with an innocent kid's life in a line.

Without much thought, Kogoro brought his daughter along. With Shinichi who was fast asleep on the crook of Ran's neck after all the crying.

Speaking about him, the older man turned his head surreptitiously, watching the childhood friends interacted. Look like he finally woke up, courtesy of all the barking from the dog owned by this family residence. Shinichi's eyes were puffy and his nose was red. He was pretty sure he just heard Ran cooed at the sudden cuteness and Kogoro could only sigh.

It's not like he hated Shinichi. He couldn't, not when their family was a close friend for years and years. It was just…being a parent, you see. When your only daughter was being courted by a boy, of course he's going to be a nosy father. Kogoro won't let his cute child get swept in by a pretentious jerk. No way in hell.

So, yeah. He didn't hate him. He just doesn't like him that much. Not with that boastful tone he got whenever he solved a case.

But then, here he was. A kid. A harmless, _lost _kid. Who was now reduced to a grade-schooler and was living alone, without parental figure to take care of him. _A kid who just bawled his eyes out and asking Ran for forgiveness. _

Kogoro couldn't blame him. While at the same time berating him for his foolishness. This is why he never condoned a teen detective running around doing what should be a police officer's job. They were too naïve. _Too_ forward. Brandishing their flag of justice to those criminals without realizing they just put a big target on their back. He was an ex-policeman. Not to mention, he has his judo skill. Meaning, he wasn't completely defenseless and could fight back at moment notice. _Meaning_, he knew how cruel the world was if you are not prepared.

Kogoro let out a silent sigh and stepped towards his charges after the victim's father finished his recount. He leaned on Shinichi's personal space, garnering his attention in an instant, albeit bleary, "you want to solve this case?"

Shinichi blinked.

"I don't know what you like, kid. Asides from football and being a nosy brat," he huffed, ignoring Ran's reprimanded chuff, "clearly, you're not in a state of playing so if this case will distract you from…_that_, I'll give it to you."

The (poor) kid blinked once again, his jaw dropped. Before he smiled ever so slightly. And a bit of sadness washed away from his pale complexion, "thank you. But why don't we do it together? Honestly, you have a making to be a great detective, ojii-san. You just need to double-check the surroundings and not jump to the easiest deduction after a couple of clues."

"Cheeky brat!" Kogoro irritatedly screamed, causing Shinichi to laugh and Ran to chuckle. He grumbled at their insolence, muttering about children and their disrespect towards adults.

(Though Shinichi's mood had finally lifted. He didn't look depressed. Well, not _as_ depressed as an hour ago)

(So that was good enough)

* * *

_Ah, right. He couldn't really go back to his house now, huh._ Kogoro realized. _Those People may check on it to confirm his death after this._

From that day on, Mouri's detective agency recruited another person as their family member.

* * *

**AGASA HIROSHI**

"Edogawa Shinichi."

Hiroshi let both of his eyebrows rose to his hairline. Noting the incredulousness in his expression, Shinichi huffed, crossing his arms in defiance, "hey. I want a complete change of name too. But Ran had introduced me as Shinichi already, after that kidnapping case. I don't know if I'll ever meet that family ever again, but the world tended to put me in a situation as terrible as possible, so I'm just playing it safe. Besides, Ran won't have to lie that much and can still call me with my real name then. I just have to familiarize myself with writing a different kanji from now on…"

Hiroshi peered over a piece of paper the shrunken teen had been focusing on so far. At first, he wrote the name 'Shinichi' with the kanji of 'new' (新一)—his real name. Then he slowly let that habit died out and started writing his name with the kanji of 'true' (真一). True, huh. _Does he mean he's still a _true_ Kudo Shinichi even if his appearance changes? _Pretty clever there. Hiroshi straightened up, trying not to stare too much now that Shinichi is back in a child form. He also tried not to reminisce the good, old day when he was small enough for the professor to take care of whenever his parents were too busy traveling. It'll only remind him of the bad decision he took that landed him in this situation, "do you need something from me, then? I'll help you as much as I can, you can count on it!"

Shinichi hummed as he swiveled his attention back to the paper, "can I ask you to create something so I can defend myself? This happened because of my own foolishness," bitterness was clear even if he tried to mask it. Hiroshi's eyebrows now furrowed in worry, "I want to at least have a mean to stand up on my own. I don't want Ran to worry. Or worse, hurting herself to protect me."

That was true. Ran is a leader of a karate club in her school. She had faced others who were bigger than her in the competition. She won't hesitate to retaliate even if someone pulled a gun on her.

"Don't worry! I'll think of a solution!" Hiroshi proclaimed with aplomb. Before he put a hand on his shoulder. His voice was soft, almost in a whisper, "so, don't blame yourself too much, okay?"

Shinichi hesitantly nodded.

(Even if deep within his heart, the guilt will never go away)

* * *

His mood was rapidly increasing when the old man made that self-inflating ball and power shoes for Shinichi's main arsenal of attack, however. Hiroshi could at least breathe out a sigh of relief at that.

He also added a voice-changing bowtie as a bonus. _For what, _the professor himself didn't really know. He just felt like building it.

* * *

(Shinichi used the bowtie almost immediately. When Kogoro nearly accused the wrong suspect, he interjected with _"that is my first deduction. If I didn't find a new clue just now" _using the ex-policeman's voice_. _Kogoro stared heatedly at the shrunken detective, who was peeking from behind the sofa across the room with a cheeky grin.

Oh well. Not like his reputation took a nosedive after a complete start over of his original solution anyway. In actuality, Okino Yoko was super grateful that she kissed his cheek for that)

(Shinichi gagged, Ran glared. Kogoro felt like he was flying to the center of the moon)

* * *

Mouri Kogoro now is known as 'The Turnabout Detective'*

* * *

**EDOGAWA'S PARENTS**

When a plump woman came and said she's Edogawa Shinichi's mother, Ran immediately went on guard.

Of course, she didn't let her shock appear on her face. She let the woman in and serve her tea. While at the same time messaging Shinichi—who was walking around the town because he was bored—to stay at Hiroshi's place for now. Ran also asked her father to come home soon, the _Danger_ finally showed itself. Or _herself_, in this case. There was no return message, but it was clear Kogoro had read it. He must be on the way now.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I hope my boy didn't disturb you too much?" Edogawa Fumiyo cheerily asked as she sipped the tea, "he can be a bit handful sometimes."

"Oh no, no, no. He's a nice boy," Ran chuckled airily, "my father likes him too. Said that he is his 'good luck' charm."

"Ho? Is he?"

"Yes. He said since the moment Shinichi lived with us, cases had been piling up on his laps and our budgets are not as tightly as before," the girl continued, noting the silent vibration her phone gave at her pants back pocket. Whether it was Shinichi (who got worried because she didn't answer his reply) or it was Kogoro, informing her that he was at the end of the stairs. She hoped it was the latter, she didn't want her childhood friend to get hurt because of _this woman_, "of course, it wasn't a good thing to ask for a case just so we can get money. But you know what I mean, right?"

Fumiyo chuckled in understanding, "my boy had a penchant to find trouble, really. Actually, I feel like _troubles _are the one who's searching for him," the black, short-haired stranger turned her head around the office, (fake) smile adorned her milky face, "by the way, where's Shin-chan? I want to give him a tour across Japan properly now. Honestly, my darling is such a scatterbrain sometimes. He said he booked a hotel for three months for our boy already and now I find him rooming with another girl?! He's available, by the way."

Ran fumbled and flustered. _Oh my God, no! _It's not like the thought of dating Shinichi is something to be repulse of but he's a kid right now. A fact both of them really hated. After his breakdown, he said he wanted to properly ask her out. To finally ended this long-life friendship and started a new bond. Her father definitely went on full-judging there, not ready to give his only daughter to a man just yet. However, she was so happy at the confession (his brain must be really out there for him to said all that without a stutter or denial as usual. He actually kind of forgot that he confessed _at all._ That's okay though. It was still his real feeling, that was enough). And she was also sad at the same time. _Because_.

Because people will view it as pedophilia.

So, not using the real reason of why she just blushed, _get out of my head, fantasy! Prince garment doesn't suit Shinichi at all!_ (She thought she heard Sonoko's voice after that sentiment. Saying that he definitely is, Ran was just too embarrassed to admit it. _Shut up, my conscience! Don't you dare use Sonoko's voice!) _And focusing onto Shinichi's current age instead, she refused the insinuation with, "no, Edogawa-san! There's no way—he's still a kid!"

"We'll have to wait for another ten years then. He'll be legal enough for you to date~" Fumiyo continued on without a pause, causing Ran to flush even more, "I'm sorry if this sound hasty, but is it okay if I bring him home? To America?"

"…huh?"

"I'm an editor while my husband is a reporter. Because of that, we're moving constantly and sometimes, have to leave my boy with a family. This time, he messed up so bad, he wanted to apologize to Shin-chan face to face," the mother explained. She put the cup on the table and folded her hand on top of her laps, "you don't mind, do you? I'll compensate for all of the trouble, of course. If there's any."

Ran also put her glass down, took a deep breath, and stared at the plump woman. This time, the friendly smile was nowhere to be seen, "no."

Fumiyo's eyebrows rose, "why?"

KLIK

There was a sound.

"_Because he's not your _son."

And Kogoro was standing behind the sofa, glaring listlessly while pointing taser gun right on the back of Fumiyo's head.

The woman's eyes immediately narrowed. Especially as Ran pulled out her own taser from beneath the shirt, "what is this? Why are you threatening me?"

"I said it already, didn't I?" Kogoro's voice was cold. Distant. _Scary. _And Ran remembered a protective parent is a _terrifying_ parent, "Shinichi is not your son. And you're not Shinichi's mother," he pressed the weapon further. There was a glint of repercussion in those black orbs, "who _are_ you? How did you know Shinichi survived?"

"_Are you one of _Them?_"_

* * *

Shinichi was worried. No.

He is _scared._

Ran's message was innocent at first. Just asking where he was and would he mind if he stayed at Hiroshi's place first, just because. That 'just because', however, sent an alarm through his mind. Not to mention that he found a couple of typos in her text. Meaning she wrote this message in a hurry. Possibly within the presence of someone she didn't want to see. If she went so far as to 'ordering' him to stay away from his temporary home then—

_It was Them._

_No, no, no, no! _Shinichi turned sharp left, dropped to the ground then turned on his power shoes at the same time before he ran once more. He could see Mouri's detective agency not far from his location and _his heart drummed behind his ribcage—No, no, no! don't you dare faced them alone, Ran! This is my fault! This is MY fault! _I_ should be the one who has to fight Them, not you!_

As he arrived right before the door, there was a loud bang. Then silent. Shinichi thought his heart just stop.

_No…_

His hand was trembling, he felt he was hyperventilating. His tiny hand grasped the door handle as he twisted it open.

_No, no, no. Please. No—_

When he opened the door and let his eyes wander—

.

.

Ran stood there with a tray of cups of tea, blinking owlishly.

Kogoro fell out of his chair in shock.

And Kudo Yukiko grinning madly, a spoon and a pan held tightly at the front of her face.

"Hello, Shin-chan~" she singsonged, "did I just scare you?"

* * *

No matter how many time Yukiko apologized that day, Shinichi kept on pouting.

("_I'm not pouting! I'm stewing!", "Yes. Keep telling yourself that, my cute son~"_)

Kudo Yusaku, who was watching from the hidden camera on his wife's blouse, came out of hiding and apologized dearly for scaring the crap out of Ran and Kogoro.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come with us to America, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked for clarification once more, worried furrow marred her beautiful complexion.

"I know I'll be saved if I stayed out of Japan right now, but…" he took a peek at the Mouris, who was standing with a relaxed position now that the danger is no more, "but this is a fight I incited myself, kaa-san. I could not leave it alone. Not when Kogoro ojii-san and Ran are in danger because of me."

"But…"

"You know you can't change his mind when he decided on something, Yukiko," Yusaku interjected, putting his hand on the mother's shoulder, "he's just like us. Stubborn till the end."

Kogoro and Ran nodded wholeheartedly. Shinichi gave them a stink eye.

* * *

(When the taxi came in and the other male available helped Yusaku in putting down their suitcase on the car's trunk, the ex-celebrity approached the other girl in their midst and whispered. Playful tone was evident within her voice, "the offer is still open, by the way. Shinichi is free for you to get~")

(Everyone stared in confusion when Ran suddenly sputtered)

* * *

**HATTORI HEIJI**

Shinichi knew he should not challenge Fate. Murphy Law had proved how likely it was to doomed him and mercilessly dropped him in a troublesome situation, they won't stop just because he wanted it too.

And now, he sighed tiredly as he watched Heiji talked animatedly with Ran about anything regarding 'Kudo''s previous cases, Shinichi was saddled with another innocent life that he needed to protect.

It started when Hattori Heiji—apparently, the Famous Detective from the West—appeared on Mouri's Detective Agency, asking them about the whereabouts of Kudo Shinichi. The Mouris instantly went alert when he mentioned Shinichi's name (thinking that it was a _real_ danger this time, now that Yukiko's playful scheme was thwarted), but it seems he was a genuine article. As Ran found his face on google search, complete with every case he solved. Not to mention, he's the son of the Chief Police of Osaka. And, even if Kogoro is just an ex-policeman now, he still had a way to access some files if he needed to. He could easily corroborate the teen's existence.

"I just wan' ta see which one of us is the best Detective here, as people usually compared us together," Heiji shrugged when Ran asked why he was searching for Kudo Shinichi now, of all places. When he already dropped out from the media's attention and (rumor said) that he most likely already be dead (of course, they knew the real truth. Although it still saddened Ran and annoyed Shinichi how easy it was for this rumor to be true), "if he's not here then well. What about you, Mouri-han? Wan' to duel with me?"

Kogoro then grumbled about teenagers and their disrespect towards someone who was older than them, totally the same with a certain _kid_ he knew.

Well, the tan-skin detective indeed managed to have a duel he really wanted in the end. Not with Kogoro, but with Shinichi.

And he means, the _real_ Kudo Shinichi. Not _Edogawa _Shinichi.

How did it happen? Here's the thing. That day, Shinichi was not feeling well. Somewhere between the day before or today's morning, he got a cold and could not stay upright or else he'll add a headache on top of everything. Heiji—stupid teenager that he was—gave Shinichi strong alcohol instead of cold medicine. Saying that the heat of the drink will bring his _heat_ down.

Ran was so angry she almost threw a kick at the Osakan.

Shinichi wanted to see that so badly.

For a payback of forcing his tiny body to grow into an adult in an instant.

_Fuck,_ it was hurt. Seriously, Shinichi felt like he was being burned alive. Not to mention he had to experience it _one more time_ when he had to turn back into a kid because apparently, it was just a temporary solution. Ran fussed over him after he finished his deduction about the locked room murder. Even Kogoro, who mostly tried to hide his care with nonchalant gruff, openly staring in worry at Shinichi's clammy skin, sweat literally drenched his whole figure.

(Ran also prohibited him from drinking the alcohol. Even if it could turn him back into the adult, it's still an alcohol anyway. Both of them are underage. Even more so now that he's seven. She'll send the alcohol to Hiroshi so he could try to create a cure for this poison Shinichi involuntarily swallowed)

Then the second time he met Heiji, was where his identity got revealed by Shinichi's own clumsiness.

Holmes Enthusiasts Gathering. The name itself sounded like a dream to him, a Sherlock Holmes fanatic. So, he joined in. Without asking for Kogoro's permission. The man may be irritated at the sudden trip and there was no television nor radio for him to get entertain to. But hey, this is the best trip ever happened in his shrunken life, he will _definitely_ enjoy every single minute of it, whether he won the competition or not.

Yet everything changed when a murder happened.

And when Heiji—who mostly joined this trip just so he had another chance to meet with Kudo Shinichi (it wasn't a secret that the Detective of the East love Sherlock Holmes after all)—appeared to be suspicious of Edogawa Shinichi's behavior.

See. Because the Mouris knew who he was and knew that he wasn't just a normal child, they listened to everything he pointed, with minimal grumbling in Kogoro's case. The police may be a bit difficult, but as long as there's Kogoro there, he could just relay his finding to the older man, especially if he missed it in haste of finishing the case as grandiosely as possible. Nobody scrutinized his actions, even when a kid shouldn't be that calm when he was near a gore corpse or when he asked some questions towards polices and witnesses. Kogoro just said that Shinichi is his protégé, he was training him and everything turned out fine and dandy.

Maybe that made him a bit…lax, with his surroundings.

So, when Heiji kept on asking Ran about the weirdness of their charges, they panicked. Ran's stutter answer didn't convince the Osakan. Kogoro's fake reassurance only gave him more questions to be answered. And Shinichi.

Shinichi tranqed him impulsively and used his sleeping body as a puppet to do the final deduction.

This was the first time he utilized this 'weapon' of his this way; he only used his tranquilizer watch to subdue a rampaging criminal so far. This was also the first time he tried to speak in Kansai dialect. And man oh man, he was _bad_ at it. Ran was silently chuckling amidst the tension of a revelation and Kogoro couldn't even stop coughing. Likely trying to mask his non-stop laugh. Even Heiji teased him for his old-way of speaking.

"Nobody even used that word anymo'e, aho," he snickered, messing up Shinichi's already-messy locks. He was grinning wide, shoulders shaking in mirth, "wan' me to teach you how ta speak, _Kudo?_"

Yeah. Somehow, the west detective woke up in the middle of Shinichi's deduction. Maybe because Kawatsu Ikuo bopped Heiji's head in irritation, disbelief towards the teen's conjecture.

Damn, him.

(Also, how in the heck people get tricked by this? Heiji's mouth didn't even move, for God's sake!)

But it was Shinichi's fault anyway. To be that careless and let the other teen discovered his identity as easily as flipping a hand. He needed to relearn his standing in this new life.

Oh well, he huffed and smiled when Heiji laughed at a particular story Ran mentioned. Shinichi never had someone with intelligence that rivaled his to talk to beforehand. This could actually be an enjoyable friendship he ever encountered in his whole life.

* * *

"Yo, Kudo! Uuh…I mean. Edogawa!"

* * *

"Nice ta see you here, Ku—eer, Edogawa!"

* * *

"Hey, Ku—"

"For _fuck_ sake, Hattori! Just called me Shinichi already!"

He took that sentiment back. This is the _worst_ friendship he ever encountered in his _whole life._

* * *

**HAIBARA AI **

Miyano Shiho—known as Sherry in _The_ Organization. Who was just turned into a kid and still wearing his adult-size lab coat and blouse—gaped when Edogawa Shinichi invited her to a detective agency almost eagerly.

This was not a reaction a victim of _Them_ should act, so it really caught her off guard.

Especially when the residence of the said agency started hounding her after she finished taking a short bath and was now wearing Ran's old clothes. They fired off questions after _questions. _Kogoro asked about the organization itself. Ran asked about her condition, whether the rain made her feel ill or if she had a chance to catch a cold (Shiho balked at this. _Why would she ask about the wellbeing of a criminal? Why did she look so scared? For me and not _of_ me?_). And Shinichi asked about the cure of this APTX poison, as it appeared that _she_ was the main creator of this drug. For the second time in her life, her uncaring mask crumbled _(the first one was when she heard the news about her sister dea—)_ showing her real emotion for the entire world to see_._ She was overwhelmed. At their rapt attention and then the implication of this situation.

"You told them about _Them?!_" Shiho remembered she hissed that word to the confused Shinichi. The question was full of venom and apprehension. _Her heart started hammering like crazy—_

"Yeah. What's wrong with tha—"

"Then you're basically sentencing them to their _death!_" everyone involuntarily tensed, but Shiho didn't really notice. She was still staring at the shocked face of the shrunken detective as her mind _spiraled down to the deep darkness, they'll find me now, they'll kill me for sure—, _"_They_ won't hesitate to kill anyone even if you only take a small whiff of their existence. Hell, they won't even hesitate to kill innocent people as long as it can draw you out to them! What are you doing, Kudo?! You—"

"Hey, hey, Miyano-chan. Please, calm yourself," Ran shifted her body so her smiling face was now standing in front of the agitated ex-member. Shiho jolted when the leader of the karate club put a mug full of warm cocoa drink on her clammy palm. The effect was instant, and she immediately settled down, "it wasn't Shinichi's fault. We are the first people who met him when he was like…well…this," her hand waved to the previous high schooler, who was now ducking his head in guilt. Ran smacked Shinichi's head hard. Causing that expression to changed from worry to irritated, "if it was me, I'll be in a panic too. And will readily tell the whole story to someone who was willing to believe me."

"But you guys—"

"Oy, kid. It was fortunate that this brat told us instead of a stranger, wasn't it?" Kogoro interjected. He pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket and flicked his lighter on, "stop complaining. We are in danger by association already, whether we know the _secret_ or not. Rather than fighting them blindly when they _really_ come, the least we can do is equipping ourselves with weapons."

That…that was true, Shiho reluctantly acquiesced. She said it herself just now, huh? That they won't hesitate to hurt an innocent civilian if that action will draw their target out. Keeping it a secret will protect them, but knowing your enemy enough will prepare you for the day the _danger_ decided to knock on their door.

Shiho sighed, "promise me you won't tell the police or something okay? _They_ are dangerous. I'm one hundred percent sure there are moles within the law itself already."

(There were a lot of questionable crimes, after all. Where the higher up forced their subordinates to drop the cases entirely and pointed them to other works. It may be just because it wasn't within their jurisdiction, although you cannot be too sure, talking about _Them)_

Everybody nodded.

Shiho grunted once more and leaned back on the soft sofa, sipping the lukewarm cocoa to prepared her throat for a story of a lifetime, "I'm not high enough to know all of their secrets, but I can at least tell you this…"

* * *

Hiroshi volunteered to take the scientist as his distant granddaughter.

Miyano Shiho is now Haibara Ai.

* * *

Speaking about the shrunken teenagers, both Shinichi and Ai finally attended grade school after a lot of push from Kogoro. He knew Shinichi is doing his schoolwork via online curriculum (fortunately, his school had one. Usually reserved for people from another country. Though the staffs knew about his profession as a detective, they didn't question the sudden disappearance too much) so he wasn't falling back in his study. And Ai is smart enough, that she could be considered as a child prodigy. However, if they want to blend in, they should act like a normal, healthy kid. Frolicking under the sun and playing around the field, instead of being cooped up inside the house. it'll be a weird time for a student to transfer in—it was almost one month and a half already, since the first term started—but there was no other choice.

Shinichi can still do his high school homework after his 'second school' too. After all, such kiddy work is a piece of cake to a famous detective. Pretty sure he could wing everything within 5 minutes before the first class started.

With a grumble in Shinichi's case and affirmative nod in Ai's case, they were now a first grader of Teitan Elementary School.

* * *

(By the way, Ran had changed her background phone to a picture of Shinichi wearing big glasses—for disguise—and a black backpack, pouting cutely like his current age should be. He won't speak to her for days because of this)

(Totally worth it, though)

* * *

**KAITO KID**

The first time he met Edogawa Shinichi was on the rooftop of a tall skyscraper.

He was just a normal child. With a tidy hairstyle and wearing a big spectacle, it almost looked cartoony (and slightly cute, if he had to use the girl's point of view). He was staring at Kaito KID in shock, eyes widening and jaw dropping. KID didn't blame him, he literally just dropped from the sky, full white regalia and all. Maybe this child was one of the kids from this apartment. He even claimed it to be, that he just wanted to see the police helicopter flying around on the far sky.

Then he lighted up the firework to get the attention of the said police and KID whistled in admiration.

Damn. That was a pretty sound idea.

If only he knew KID is notorious with his disguise _and_ changing voices in a go, the strategy may actually work.

His curiosity was definitely piqued, however. So, KID gave the next heist note personally to him.

Then, when the _real_ day of the heist came and he boarded the ship, the simple curiosity turned into full-blown attention.

To think a kid like him could actually track him down amidst the smoke and chaos. Even guessing which one was the real jewel and who he disguised himself as.

Edogawa Shinichi, he introduced himself. A detective.

It looked like his heist is going to get more interesting from this day onward.

(And teasing the kid about his neechan sleeping buck naked somewhere in this ship is funny too. Never knew a human being could literally have that shade of red, he looked like a boiled crab in a soup)

* * *

Shinichi (is he related to Kudo Shinichi? They do resemble each other. And their name was kind of similar, except of how you write the kanji in it) turned out to be better than he thought. Even more so than Hakuba Saguru. Although that may be because KID never likes that pretentious brit in the first place. Too arrogant for his own good and so resilient with his own deduction, accusing him as a Kaito KID in his normal, everyday life (not that he wrong. It was the sentiment of all, that's why).

Shinichi was crafty. He was quick. He could escape from his trap slash prank within records. And don't forget about that evil power shoes and projectile ball. The kid never hesitated to aim for his face too, cheeky brat.

More importantly, he complimented KID's work.

Oh, sure. Detective is a boring person ever, even more so than the police. They always wanted to pry open every trick they encountered, a real nemesis of a magician. Shinichi was just like that, stereotype dull critic. However, when he did solve how the magic work, it wasn't just triumph, glittering behind those blue orbs of his. But admiration. Like he was awed by KID's performance and wish to see something even more impressive than before. A childlike reaction. So different from that stiff Saguru.

This is why children are his favorite spectator. Shinichi may have a brain that could rival the Great Detective from Britain, yet he has the innocence of a kid.

There was no way he won't accept that silent challenge. He'll definitely device more and more elaborate tricks for _tantei-kun_ to analyze.

It also improved KID's brain process and sleight of hand. It's a win-win situation~

* * *

At the end of the Walking on the Air Heist though, KID's happy smile slowly turned into a frown.

It was by a mere chance that he saw a glint on the far side of a building below. He bit his lower lip in excitement and anticipation _and dread—_

_They_ finally come, huh?

This tiring work is starting to pay off then. KID was waiting for this exact day to come. Since the tragedy of eight years ago.

(Where his father was murdered by _Those Bastards, how could they—_)

KID just hoped that _They_ trained their scope on him rather than anyone else, however. He knew _They_ were merciless. But he prayed anyway.

Prayed to the Goddess of Luck to bestow him her blessing when _They_ pull the trigger.

So, nobody had to take the brunt of his selfish decision.

* * *

His blue-purple's orbs widened, wind echoed in his ringing ears—

"_KID!_"

**DOR**

And everything crumbled to the ground.

* * *

(Lady Luck protected KID as usual indeed)

(Yet he forgot that the _Goddess of Death_ also exists)

* * *

When Ginzo saw the form of the white cloak thief running right toward him, he thought it was his lucky day. For years and years, he chased after the elusive phantom and now he gladly came to him by himself? The child must've closed all the exit up there, for KID to turned back to the building and right into the horde of the police. His mouth was opened, ready to order his men to prepare for the takedown.

Before his eyes landed on the _red, red, red on KID's white pristine suit—_

Then at Edogawa Shinichi cradled in his arms, clammy skin and ragged breath. His usually proper, blue jacket was now drenched with _blood—_

The inspector heard someone gasped from the back.

"_GET OUT OF MY WAY!_"KID desperately screamed. His eyes were blown wide and the intent within it promise pain if they didn't obey right away. Everybody immediately dashed to the side, giving the panicking thief a way for him to run. Ginzo turned around and paced, taking a good look at Shinichi's condition. KID had torn the base of his own cape, using the cloth as a makeshift bandage to pressed the stomach wound evenly. The thief himself was speaking on a wireless phone. His cocky, confident mask was nowhere to be seen and the only thing that was palpable was the blind worry _and guilt_ in it, "what? The ambulance can't proceed because of KID's fans?! Are you fucking _serious_—"

"Guard number 1 through 5! Guard number 1 through 5! Tell the audience to disperse!" Ginzo instantly followed with a firm order through his transceiver, "we've got a wounded here. I repeat, we got a wounded here! He—"

"He is shot to the stomach!" KID answered the hanging question with his own voice, too panicked to even disguised his voice as someone else. Ginzo could only suck his breath in shock, "the victim is Edogawa Shinichi! 7 years old! He lost a lot of blood already, tell the media to stay away from the street!" he clutched the kid tighter, gritted teeth was clacking even in the midst of noisy footsteps, "stupid, _tantei-kun. _Stupid detective. This is the reason why I always wore a bullet-proof vest. You don't have to _fucking_ protect me from the danger. Stupid, stupid, _stupid—_"

(…what?)

"You hear KID! I want the street to be clean of any spectator and I want it yesterday! Move, move, _move!"_

Fortunately, when they burst through the front door, his men evacuated the civilians to the side already. They gasped in happiness when they saw Kaito KID right in front of them. Then turn into a scream of horror when they saw an injured kid in his embrace. It was clear someone broke KID's rule of 'nobody gets hurt', media is going to go ballistic with this. A particular shout of 'Shinichi!' sliced through the cacophony and a girl with a long, brown hair forced herself to the front of the audience. Ginzo recognized her as Mouri Ran, one of this kid's legal guardian. Along with Suzuki Sonoko, her best friend and the daughter of Suzuki's corporation. He let both of the girls to come closer, definitely scared shitless at the condition of a child who was literally _dyi—no! Don't think it like that, Ginzo! You're going to jinx everything! He's going to be fine! He's still breathing. He's going to be alive—_

When the ambulance finally come across the horizon, Ran and KID followed the paramedic into the ambulance, while he allowed Sonoko to ride on the police car. The rich girl was crying senseless and Ginzo thought.

_What about Mouri?_

_If her friend cried so much, that girl must be _numb_._

_And what about KID?_

_The first one who found him. The one who had to hold him close to the chest. Staining his white clothes with a disgusting, horrifying color of _red—

_Please, please, God. _Ginzo gripped the wheel till his hand turned pale._ Please, save Edogawa-kun. _

_Please don't let that child die! _

* * *

_(Ran offered her blood for the transfusion, as it appeared the hospital didn't have the blood in stock and both of them, fortunately, had the same type. Kogoro—who came to the hospital right away when his daughter called—was walking back and forth while chewing his nails in agitation. Sonoko stood in front of the operation room, tear tracks still fresh on her cheek. And Kaito KID—still wearing his white suit stained with blood. Edogawa's _blood_—sat on the couch, conjoined fingers draped over his forehead, hiding his blank (dead) eyes from anyone to peer. Ginzo rested his butt on the left side, voice soft yet tense._

"Why did you steal, KID?" _he asked._

_What is your real intention? For you to wear a bullet-proof vest in every single of your heist? What did you expect?_

**(Who is it that wished to kill you?)**

_The thief was silent for a very long time. When the doctor came out and gave them the good news—that the kid will be okay. He needed to stay in the hospital for a week onward so he didn't pull his stitch, but he is _okay_. Thank the lord—KID finally answered._

"Never for the fame and glory, Nakamori-keibu. I steal _never_ for the fame and glory")

_(When he turned his head, KID was already gone)_

* * *

As Shinichi opened his eyes _(so heavy. So painful. What happened to him?)_ his sight instantly landed on a shadowy person sitting on the windowsill. It wasn't a stranger, however. He knew that shape. Even without his top hat and white, showy cloak. The monocle is a dead giveaway. He didn't have his playful smile though, so it took a while for him to really confirm if it was the man he knew, "Kaito…KID…?"

"You scared me, tantei-kun," he whispered. But in this silence, KID was practically shouting, "when you just…dropped on my chest like that. Bleeding to _death. _You scared the _fuck_ out of me."

Wow, KID cursed. As a self-proclaimed gentleman, he promised himself not to swear. Maybe uttering a censored version of it here and there, but never the explicit one. He must be really out of it.

"Please, don't do that again," KID's voice sounded so sad. He didn't even try donning his Poker Face, allowing him to stare at the raw emotion on it, "I can't…I can't see anyone die because of my stupidity. I—"

_("This is my fault," _Shinichi thought his own voice echoed like a second sound just now. He remembered, on the first night where he was forcefully shrunken by a drug slash poison. How he cried on Ran's lap as he begged her to—, "_save yourself. Protect yourself before you protect me. I don't want to see _you_ die because of my own foolishness. I beg of you—_"_)_

_Ah._ Shinichi's eyes widened. _KID…he…_

_(He is just like me)_

"Hey, KID," the ex-high schooler called slowly, causing the thief to snapped out of his depressing thought and focused his attention to the injured child, "have you ever talked about _your problem_ with someone else? Asides of your assistant, of course."

"Wha—"

"Keeping it secret may protect them. But tugging them on with lies after lies is going to hurt them even more," Shinichi pushed on, not letting KID to input his own comment. He could feel the antibiotic kicking in, his eyelids started to drop. Yet he wanted to say this. _Needed_ to say this. To a person whose fate was cruelly entangled in a mess of powerful people, "maybe if I was late even just one second, Ran won't find me and instead, other people will. Then I won't have a chance to tell the truth almost immediately. Won't have the time to tell her not to worry."

"You tried not to involve your precious people in your _work, _right?" he clarified. KID didn't…_couldn't_ answer, "but like Kogoro ojii-san said. Rather than fighting _them_ blind, the least you could do is give them a warning so they can arm themselves better. Their wellbeing is not the only important thing in the world, KID."

"You needed to get your own peace of mind yourself"

_Because your happiness _matter_._

* * *

When the next time they met, it wasn't in the middle of the heist nor it was an illegal visit to the hospital. Shinichi was still in the process of healing, though the doctor allowed him to go home now that there was no guarantee of the grave drawback. He cannot participate in taxing activities for another week, however. It means, he cannot play a soccer ball, running around the field, nor he should attend Kaito KID's heist. It was nine o'clock at night and the smart child was in the middle of finishing his homework (both elementary and senior high school, what? Why did he feel the need to do that? Isn't he just a first grader?) when KID teleported to the detective agency's couch with flourish and not so much of a noise. One side of the cheek was adorned with a red mark of a palm, white suit rumpled and hair messier than ever before. Shinichi could guess before he could even utter a word.

"I take it the negotiation not going well?"

"Not really. It was better than I thought it would be, actually. I was pretty sure Nakamori-keibu will put me in jail no matter what," he saw Shinichi blinked at that. Must've thought it was weird of KID to spoke with the inspector himself. Someone who is his mortal enemy. KID poofed out a handheld mirror out of nowhere, inspecting the slap mark on his white complexion with a pout, "Aoko-chan is really mad though. She is angry I've been lying to her and how I put myself in danger alone. She said that if only I believed in the power of her father," _('Nakamori is this Aoko's father? He is friends with a kid of the inspector who hunted him? This thief got guts' _KID let out a snort at those soft mumbling_), _"I'll be more protected. Nobody will get hurt and she doesn't have to worry so much."

Shinichi chuckled, "that was almost the exact word Ran said to me. She was so scared, I feel bad I made her cry like that."

There was silence.

"You're still going to continue this thievery charade?"

KID shrugged, "this is the only way I know how to draw _Them_ out of their hidey-hole. Slippery jerk. Keibu promised to split his force in two at the next heist. One for our daily show, one for searching the sniper and his companion."

_("After I destroy the Pandora, I'll turn myself in," he declared to the shocked Nakamoris. The discussion happened two days after Shinichi was admitted to the hospital and the media was in frenzy at the apparent terrorist attack in Kaito KID's heist. He appeared in the middle of their kitchen. Expression serious and no smile in sight. That scenery alone stopped Aoko from producing a mop to smack him away like she usually did. Now, they were on the kitchen table. Discussing KID's real reason and why he told them this, now of all time. He took a large gulp of air and continued. Blue-purple orbs blazing with determination, "I know this is very selfish of me and you must feel so betrayed by all of this. I don't mind if you don't wanna be my friend anymore Aoko-chan, I deserved this. But please, Nakamori-keibu. Please, turn a blind eye for a while and let me _avenge_ my father. I can't—")_

_("I can't let _Those Bastard _hurt other people even more than this.")_

_(Tantei-kun took the bullet that was aimed for me. I can't let an innocent civilian—whoever it was, really—to be my shield anymore)_

_(My mind will _break_)_

Shinichi's voice suddenly resounded in the silent office. A short sentence that sounded like a war declaration, it woke him up from the bout of darkness thought.

"Let me help then."

…huh?

"I was searching for a lead this whole time and surprise, surprise. It was right in front of my eyes," Shinichi huffed an exaggerating sigh, "it seems you know about _Them _a whole lot more than us, huh? Even more so than Haibara. Is this the advantage of being a thief? Now, I'm kind of curious about this occupation. But just kidding because I don't want to be in jail. Those criminals I put in there will enact an act of revenge as soon as they landed their eyes on me."

"Wait a sec, tantei-kun—"

"You must've realized I'm not a normal kid, right?" _well, yeah. You're too smart for your own good._ His Poker Face must've cracked for a bit as Shinichi just smirk in retaliation, "I'm not always Edogawa Shinichi before, you know. _Those Guys_ forced me to be like this."

Not…Edogawa Shinichi?

What did he mean by that?

"Let's introduced ourselves properly this time then. Now that I know we have a common _enemy_," the kid extended his arm and grinned. It was childish yet playful. A grin of a prankster. A grin KID _knew so well_ because he saw it countless times in front of a mirror_, _"my name is _**Kudo Shinichi. **_A detective. Nice to _finally_ meet you."

"_Kaito KID-san."_

* * *

At the next heist before the police and the prick Saguru reached the rooftop, he revealed his identity to the staring _Meitantei. _Just for the sake of being fair, now that KID knew the true face of his favorite critic_._

_(Honestly. To think this kid is the same one as _that person_ from the Clock Tower Heist. No wonder he was so good in guessing his magic trick)_

Kuroba Kaito snickered when Shinichi slapped his forehead in annoyance.

Yeah. Must feel pretty stupid for not realizing the reason why he could easily disguise himself as the Great Detective of the East without no one noticing, huh?

"The _hell?!_ You're not my long-lost twin or something, aren't you?!"

Kaito definitely _lost_ his composure at that.

Poor Saguru didn't understand what in the world just happen.

* * *

**IN THE END…**

Nothing major had changed. There were still murders he needed to solve. Betrayal he had to face. People he couldn't save.

That was okay, though. He was happier this way. No lie, no excuses (at least, not too much). Ran didn't have to worry about her childhood friend's whereabout or he had to stew in guilt for the upcoming deception if he decided to keep his condition a secret. Shinichi smiled as he watched Kaito—not as KID—pranked everyone with his magic, snorting when Heiji and Saguru got the most brunt from the glitter and glue. Ai recorded everything for blackmail material, Ran serving foods and confectionary to the Detective boys while scolding Kogoro for drinking beer in the middle of the afternoon.

Yes. Nothing completely major had changed.

But this.

This small happiness _is enough._

* * *

**(A/N): ***Yup. That's definitely **Ace Attorney reference** there lolol. Cuz Shinichi never put him to sleep in this story, he was known as someone who likes to retract his previous statement before giving them all the true answer of the case. Shinichi usually interrupted when Kogoro nearly pointed a wrong suspect, gave him the clues he missed surreptitiously then let the man figured everything out himself. So, this Kogoro is a lot smarter than canon!Kogoro :'D

Don't worry. Shinichi still regards Heiji as his best friend. As long as he stopped calling him Kudo and use his given name already!

Heiji, you're my most favorite character but you're kinda stupid sometimes :'D

I know KID supposed to appeared before Haibara. But I thought this is fitting. About Shinichi giving him advice regarding their secret identity and all.


End file.
